


Dare or Fucking Dare?

by littlepiecesofwriting



Category: Addicted Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepiecesofwriting/pseuds/littlepiecesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another round of Truth or Dare with the Addicted Gang. Ryke does his famous, dare or fucking dare again, but at who? And what is the dare he proposes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dare or fucking dare?" Ryke says with a piercing glare towards me.

I make one sarcastic comment about siding with Connor instead of siding with him and he gets pissed. I didn't think he would get jealous or mad, but he is. I give him one of my dry smiles and say, "Truth."

"I said," he retorts, "dare or fucking dare!?"

I try my hardest not to roll my eyes at him. This is like Mexico all over again. Last time he got pissed during a game of Truth or Dare, he purposely forced Connor to choose dare then he dared him to kiss me for thirty seconds. Now it's my turn, so I wonder what he has planned this time.

I finally give in and say, "Dare."  
"I dare you to give Connor a lap dance for 30 seconds with just your boxers," Ryke states with a sly, triumph look in his eyes.

I let out a loud laugh and give him a look that says, really Ryke? He's lucky that we are in our own home instead of out in public. Connor and I don't need the press in our faces any more since my dad had Connor's past relationships with men leaked to the press.

I finally look to Connor and try to read his reaction, but as always his face is impassive and shows no sign of shock or awkwardness. But there is something in his demeanor that soothes my nerves and gives me confidence.

A circle has already been formed around the chair someone placed in the middle for us, so I finally get up and take my time to walk over to Connor.

"Well hello, darling," he remarks with a smirk.

I look down at him with a seductive gaze and reply, "Love."

I hold out my hand for him to grab and pull him to his feet. Then I lead him to the middle where the chair is located at. Connor sits down and waits patiently for me to begin the lap dance, but first I need to strip down to my boxers.

I stare at Connor while I slowly unzip my pants. He winks at me while I take my pants off and patiently waits for me to take my shirt off. I flash him a smile. "You like what you see, love?"

"Darling," he answers, "of course I do."

I then pull my shirt over my head while he whistles at me. I think of throwing my shirt at him, but thought of something better. I walk over to him and put his hands behind his back while using my shirt to tie them together.

I hear Lily squeal somewhere behind me. "Lil, cover your eyes." I focus back on Connor about to give him this 30 second lap dance.

"Ready for the best time of your life, love?" I say with a smirk.

"Darling," he coos, "anytime with you is the best time of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I lean in close to Connor and whisper, "Try not to get a hard on." And before I spin around, I catch a look of shock on his face—and we all know Connor never lets you know you shocked him—before he goes back to that amused smile he always has on.

That gives me more confidence to do this than I originally had, which is a plus. I start grinding on him in a slow paced motion, moving my ass up and down, up and down.

"15 seconds." I hear Rose say.

I keep doing the same motion and before I know it, Connor somehow has his hands on my hips. I probably didn't tie my shirt tight enough, but that's okay. He starts taking control of my movements once I change the motion into a circular type.

I start to feel something on my ass, and I think he might've actually got a hard on. But I keep grinding on him, waiting it to be 30 seconds. And while I keep going, Connor leans in and says, only loud enough for me to hear, "Darling, do you feel that?"

"30 seconds." Rose finally says.

I stop the lap dance, but I'm too shocked to get up. I was not expecting him to say anything, but I should have known. It's Connor fucking Cobalt, he says whatever he likes. And what's even more shocking is that I feel slightly hard as well, so I just sit there for a couple more seconds.

Connor leans up again, but he looks over my shoulder and notices my slight hard on. He doesn't say anything, he just smirks. I finally get up to look at him, and say, "Looks like you affect me just as much as I affect you, love."

He barks a laugh and then turns to Ryke, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes, I fucking am." Ryke says smugly.

"Good. Dogs are easily satisfied," he retorts.

"Fuck you."

I am fully clothed once Connor and I return to our originally seats next to our wives. No one is really saying anything after the lap dance or the little talk between Ryke and Connor. I don't know what everyone is thinking, but what I'm thinking is that Connor is always amused by the weirdest things. And that we both had slight hard ons that hopefully no one noticed, but I wouldn't be surprised.

"So, did everyone enjoy that lovely show?" I ask, and everyone lets out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters or not, but if I did it'll be a lot more gayness and I wouldn't even be ashamed about it.


End file.
